


blueberry kisses and then some

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker, the usual generic not-space au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Luke's finished with exams so he and Han celebrate with takeout, weird wine, discovery channel, and eating Luke out on the couch.





	blueberry kisses and then some

**Author's Note:**

> a few months ago my mom was shopping and i saw this blue wine it was so pretty it made me wish i could drink w/out basically dying because i would have bought it on the spot. it stuck with me. i dont remember what it was called but thats what this is

Luke toppled face-first to the couch without bothering to take his shoes off first.

He had seen Han’s car in the driveway, but it didn’t feel like he had two brain cells to rub together anymore to even process that it was there, and he jumped when he heard Han’s footsteps coming in from the kitchen.

“That’s it?”

Luke mumbled unintelligibly into the seat cushion.

Han nudged his legs out of the way to sit down, hauling Luke upright with his arm around Luke’s waist to sag against his side.

“I’m never looking at another calculator for the rest of my life.”

“And you don’t have to,” Han said, bumping his knee against Luke's, “‘cause you’re  _ done.” _

“I’m done,” Luke repeated, leaning his head in his hands for a second before sitting up again with a groaned, “I need to sleep for a month.”

Han nodded and squeezed at his hip before pushing himself up from the couch. “I got you something first.”

He turned back to the kitchen before Luke could ask what.

Luke could hear cabinets being opened and shut, the freezer next.

Han came back in a few seconds later, two bowls balanced in one hand with a couple takeout boxes squeezed between his chest and his arm, a bottle with a label Luke couldn't quite make out in his other hand.

“Don’t look at the stove for a while.”

“What did you do?”

“I tried,” Han said, awkwardly holding out his arm so Luke could take the bowls and the takeout before sitting down next to him, setting the bottle down on the floor, “and that’s what matters.”

Luke slumped against Han’s side again once he was settled, doling out some of the noodles from the first box into his bowl before swapping with Han for a couple dumplings. It still felt like his head was stuffed with cotton balls from all the nights of missed sleep and staring at his last exam for what had felt like even more hours than it had actually been, and he barely registered whatever Han had put on the TV while he finished his food.

Han finished first, pulling Luke closer against him and putting his bowl down on the floor once it was empty, coming back up with the bottle in his hand.

Luke had to read the label a couple times to check that he had gotten it right.

“How is that wine?”

Han shrugged.

“It’s  _ blue--” _

“It’s fancy,” Han said. “I guess. Blue wine seems pretty fancy.”

Luke snorted and leaned his head on Han’s shoulder while he dug through his pockets for a multitool to flip up the corkscrew, pulling it open with a loud  _ pop. _

He nudged Luke’s side so he could get up, but Luke took the bottle from him to take a swig before he had the chance.

“Cool your jets--”

“I haven't slept in three days,” Luke croaked, pausing for a second before taking another drink and handing it back to Han. “I don’t have any jets.”

Han shook his head to himself, smiling around the rim of the bottle as he took a quick drink before giving it back. “Not really sure what I was expecting.”

“It  _ tastes _ blue, right?”

“If blue’s gonna have a taste,” Han said with a shrug.

Luke hummed, pacing himself a little more on his next drink.

It took a couple minutes of handing the bottle back and forth before Luke remembered he still had his shoes on; he leaned down to take them off, pulling his legs up under him and shuffling closer against Han’s side as the credits of whatever Han had put on the TV started to roll up the screen.

“I need some water, that stuff’s nuts,” Han said, untangling himself from Luke, wobbling for a second as he stood up. “You want anything?”

“Do we still have those chips?”

“Lemme check.”

Luke held the bottle up to the light while he waited for Han to come back from the kitchen, squinting into the pale blue that they had already gone through almost half of; no wonder Han was a little unsteady, he realized once he read the label more closely.

“That  _ is _ nuts,” he mumbled to himself, setting the bottle back down on the floor when he heard the crinkling of the plastic bag tucked under Han’s arm as he came back in.

“I’ll get more tomorrow,” he said, handing Luke the bag and one of the two cups of water he had brought in with him.

Luke left the bag on his lap so they could both reach, leaning his back against the arm of the couch with his legs slung over Han’s thighs, Han’s free hand absently rubbing over his knee.

The side of the bottle started to get a little sticky from the grease the chips left on their fingers as they passed it between them. Luke was feeling solidly fuzzy by then, needing to put more focus into his grip on the bottle to keep it from slipping the next time Han handed it over to him.

He made it to the next commercial break, the deep ocean fading into a staged supermarket before he said, “Bathroom, hold on.”

Han nodded and nudged Luke's legs off of his lap. “You want me to pause it?”

Luke shook his head. He took a deep breath when he stood up, but he still had to brace himself on the arm of the couch for a second, the room off-kilter before he took another deep breath and started walking down the hall.

He really needed to remember to stand up a little more when he was drinking, he thought, nudging the bathroom door closed with his hip.

Luke frowned at his reflection in the mirror above the sink on his way out, his eyes ringed in a faint purple from the lack of sleep over the last few days, and his hair could do with a wash--

He shook his head to himself and wobbled back out to the living room; he could deal with both of those things later.

Luke flopped back onto the couch just in time to see a submarine on the screen drifting down into water that looked almost black, the narrator’s smooth voice starting to explain the types of fish they were looking for. He leaned back against the arm of the couch again, holding his arms out to the side for Han to lay down with his back against Luke's chest, his hair tickling under Luke's chin.

He almost felt like he could fall asleep right there--not that it would be any surprise to either of them--with Han warm and heavy on top of him, tracing over the knuckles of his natural hand where Luke's arms were looped around Han’s waist, the wine leaving him slow and fuzzy, and he missed whatever Han had said before he bumped the top of his head to Luke's chin.

“What?”

“That's you in the morning,” he repeated, moving his hand from Luke’s just long enough to point at a lumpy fish with a wide row of sharp teeth.

“That's  _ you _ in the morning.”

Han snorted and twisted around to kiss his jaw. “That's you waking me up in the--”

Luke tilted his head to cut him off with a kiss, the taste on Han’s lips tingling on his own; Han hummed, shifting slightly for a better angle to keep kissing him until he nipped at Luke's bottom lip as he pulled away to settle back against his chest again.

“Hey,” Luke said a couple minutes later, pointing towards the TV as best he could with Han’s hand still covering his.  _ “That's _ you.”

“The squid?”

“Mhm.”

“I’ll take it.” Han let go of his hand just long enough to reach for the bottle again, taking a quick drink before holding it up. “You want?”

“How did we go through that much already,” he mumbled, and then when Han started to lower his hand, “That wasn't a no.”

He could see just enough of Han’s face to see he was grinning as he handed back the bottle.

Luke tilted his head away to keep from bumping Han with the bottle, taking a longer drink from it than he had really intended before giving it back for Han to put down again, only about a third of it left.

The commercials started again a few minutes later, and Han reluctantly pushed himself up from the couch with a strained huff, wobbling for a second before he said, “I’ll be right back.”

Luke nodded and reached down for his cup on the floor to finish what was left of his water, only remembering the bag of chips when he almost knocked it over, too tired to care about the crumbs that fell to his shirt when he took out a handful.

He had mostly finished wiping the grease from his palm when Han came back in from the bathroom to flop down on top of him again, lying on his belly with his head on Luke's chest.

“What’d I miss?”

Luke shrugged. “Plankton.”

“Need some more of those creepy fish,” Han mumbled, tilting his head up to nuzzle his face into Luke's neck, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach.

Luke didn’t manage to bite back the soft sound coming up from his throat before he could feel Han grinning again against his skin, wedging his hands between Luke’s back and the couch to palm up the inside of his shirt.

Luke shivered and tilted his head back, bringing his hand up to Han’s hair with a quiet  _ oh _ when Han’s teeth caught just slightly at the curve of his neck, lazily mouthing up to kiss his jaw before he moved his hands back out from Luke's shirt so he could shuffle up a few inches to kiss him.

Han kept it slow, even when he moved one of his hands down to knead at Luke's hip, his breathing getting a little heavier; Luke could feel a warmth starting to tingle between his legs, still too exhausted to really act on it however much he would like to, but it felt like Han got the picture when Luke couldn't help his hips twitching up against him.

Han propped himself up with his elbow wedged between Luke and the couch cushions, shifting his hand inward from Luke's hip before he pulled away just far enough for Luke to duck his head in a quick nod.

Luke could feel him smiling when he leaned in to kiss him again.

Han tweaked at Luke's waistband before moving forward to open his fly, fumbling for a second with the button before he shifted back to sit on his heels with a huff, and Luke couldn't help snickering when Han had to use both his hands to get it open.

_ “Hey--” _

“I’m sorry,” Luke said, spreading his legs a little wider around Han, bringing his hand up to tangle in his hair; his face was adorably flushed, his lips kiss-pink to match with the faintest tinge of blue from the wine, and Luke's chest felt warm from more than just that. “Come here.”

Han flicked Luke's zipper down as he leaned in to kiss him, not nearly as long as Luke would have liked before he shifted back again; Luke moved his hand down towards the front of Han’s pants, but Han batted it away as he slid down from the couch, sliding his hands up Luke's thighs to his hips.

“Lemme take care of you,” he mumbled, kissing along the stretch of skin above Luke's waistband, and Luke didn’t manage to stifle a shudder at that.

Han almost knocked the bottle of wine over when shifted back to help Luke pull his pants down his legs, his underwear caught with them.

“You're going to make a mess--”

“I’m not,” Han murmured, moving the cups out of the way so he could kiss along the inside of Luke's knee and up his thigh. “Unless you want me to stop to pick this up…”

“No,” Luke said, a little more abruptly than he had intended; he had to shift to lean more against the back of the couch rather than the arm of it, bringing his hand back down to Han’s hair. “Please.”

“Don't have to tell me twice,” Han said, tugging Luke down a couple inches so his hips were at the edge of the couch.

Han went back to kissing along the inside of Luke's thigh, tweaking his teeth over the sensitive skin just below the crook of his legs, and Luke had to stop himself from accidentally pulling too hard at Han’s hair at the shiver it sent up his spine.

He could feel Han grinning when he did it again a little higher up, so close to his clit that Luke couldn't help the twitch of his hips before Han suddenly moved that last bit higher.

Luke's head  _ thunked _ against the backrest with a whine, his hand slipping down to cup the back of Han’s head. Han didn’t take his time, no preamble to it, already finding a fast, steady rhythm to the way he dragged his tongue over Luke's clit, only pausing for a second to hoist Luke's knees over his shoulders before pursing his lips around it again.

Luke wouldn’t have been able to keep his legs in place if Han hadn't looped his arms around his thighs, his lips still tight around Luke's clit as he rolled his tongue with a low groan when Luke couldn't help another light tug to his hair, the faint buzz of it against his skin making him shudder. Even with the dulled, slow feeling covering his whole body from the wine, his legs almost slipping before Han held onto his thighs a little tighter, every lap of his tongue sent a wave of  _ warmth _ tingling all the way down to his fingertips, his legs trembling over Han’s shoulders when Han started sucking at his clit, still rolling his tongue over the tip of it.

Luke felt like he might melt right off of the couch.

It felt like he almost did when he looked down at Han, glancing up at him a second later, his eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile Luke couldn't see the rest of; he couldn't bring himself to look away, shakily moving his hand up to push Han’s hair back from his eyes before his head dropped against the backrest again with a groan when Han started moving his tongue faster over his clit.

Han moved his hands a little higher up Luke's thighs, circling his fingers just where Luke's legs met his pelvis; Luke had to lock his ankles around Han’s back to keep from slipping again from the shock it sent through his belly, but it didn’t stop, spreading until every inch of him felt like a live wire, buzzing and over-sensitive.

Luke bit back a whine when Han shifted one of his hands away, bursting into a stammered,  _ “Oh, _ fuck--” when Han moved his hand down below his chin, his forefinger easily slipping inside him.

He only pumped his wrist a couple times before pulling back just far enough to slide his ring finger in alongside the first, moving his hand in time with his mouth over Luke's clit. He bottomed out to his knuckles as he swiped his tongue upwards, inching back as he dragged down, his lips still tight and hot; the faint wet sounds coming from his fingers and the way his eyes flickered shut with a low groan when Luke tangled his fingers in Han’s hair made him shudder, rocking his hips up into Han's mouth as much as he could manage without his legs slipping from Han's shoulders.

Luke had to remind himself not to tug too hard at Han’s hair again when he curled his fingertips as he pulled his hand away, this close to begging him to keep going before Han moved back with his ring finger tucked in with the first two.

_ “Han--” _

Han looked up at him again, another smile in his eyes as he started moving his hand faster. The alcohol had kept the hot, tight feeling building between his legs so slowly that Luke almost didn’t realize it was there until it was  _ there, _ his fingers slipping from Han’s hair to the back of his head with a breathy groan as his hips twitched helplessly up into the pressure of Han’s mouth over his clit, his whole body going tight; Han didn’t even ease up until Luke had gone slack and boneless above him, the last pulses of it making his skin tingle all over while Han lazily mouthed over his clit, slowy pulling his hand back.

Han only moved up from between his legs when Luke reached back up to lightly tug on his hair, shifting so he could lie back against the armrest again to pull Han up on top of him again.

The dampness on his face when Han kissed him was almost enough to get him going again if he hadn’t just come only a few seconds earlier.

Han pulled away to wipe the back of hand over his mouth--and  _ that _ was a sight, however many times Luke had seen it--before ducking down to kiss his neck, nuzzling into the curve of his shoulder.

Luke didn’t think he would ever want to get up again.

It took a few minutes for Luke's breathing to slow down, lazily rubbing his knuckles along Han’s spine; he might have thought Han had fallen asleep if it weren't for the occasional kisses anywhere Han could reach without moving, and it felt like he might actually fall asleep himself, the narration still coming from the TV turning to a comfortable background noise.

Luke managed a quick kiss to the top of Han’s head before his eyelids started to feel too heavy to keep open, a soft  _ love you _ muffled in his hair.

He felt Han smiling again, another kiss to the side of his neck before he felt Han’s chest rumble with an echoed, “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!


End file.
